It is already discussed in the German patent application DE 10049905 (not a prior publication) to employ a kinematic sensor platform in a control unit, where the kinematic sensor platform includes inertial sensors such as acceleration sensors and rotational speed sensors. That makes it possible to determine a value for the vectorial vehicle velocity. This value can be supplied to a vehicle dynamics control system (ESP=electronic stability program), so that an ESP regulates the vehicle dynamics according to the sensor values. This related art therefore leads to the object of improving the determination of the vectorial vehicle velocity.